U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,816 discloses makeup compositions containing silicone resins, silicone oil and pigments which are reportedly transfer-resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,654 discloses makeup compositions containing silicone resins, silicone gum and pigments which are reportedly transfer resistant.
However, this prior art does not disclose and/or enable methods of artificially coloring hair, particularly methods in which a silicone film forming resin forms a film on the hair and the film fixes an hair colorant to the hair, thereby resulting in artificial coloration which remains on the hair for a substantial amount of time (for example, artificial coloration which remains on hair through multiple washings or shampooings).
Typically, in the past, methods for artificially coloring hair resulted in coloration which could be easily removed. Thus, for example, past methods involving application of dyes or pigments to hair (without changing the structure of the hair) have resulted in artificial coloring which was quickly diminished or removed because such colorants have little affinity for hair and, thus, easily wash out and/or transfer to other surfaces (pillows, towels, skin etc.). Also, past methods have involved direct application of “direct dyes” to hair which typically produce short-lived artificial coloring. Finally, past methods have involved treatments which leave hair damaged and/or dry, with undesirable texture or feeling upon touch.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods for artificially coloring hair, particularly methods which result in artificial coloration which remains on the hair for a substantial amount of time and/or which provide hair with pleasant texture and/or feeling upon touch.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is an artificial coloring composition for hair which is able to address or overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art compositions.